Nine
by dna18
Summary: Humour and Tyka [5th chapter (updated finally... 7th 0304): Nine hours] This "Nine" chapter brings a whole new unexpected "business"... Ty and Kai is always getting in "unusal" things... read and find out! It contains AU and very weird stuff.
1. Nine inches

Hey... this piece is stupid! I wasn't thinking straight when I wrote this... And I wrote it a million years ago, and due to my lack of writing skills, this was the final product.

I doubt anyone would like this... It's pointless, short, stupid and make absolute no sense! If you don't like it, please don't flame! hehehe, I'll try to write a decent fic when I can think straight again. ^^

By the way, it's in Tyson's POV

Disclaimer: No own Tyson nor Kai. *pouts*

+++

I could really enjoy this. I use to hate it due to my laziness but now? I love it. I love waking to having Kai's nine inch in my mouth. Really, any nine inch could satisfy both female and male, let alone Kai's. I mean, I know it is always found hanging and dangling, ready loosely for instant action, but what I like about it is that it has little hairy things at one end. The hairier, the better. I usually do this once a day, but now I do it three times a day because of the satisfying effect it had on me. 

I made a grab for it and purred. I grinned as I put the wet, jelly-like stuff on it and then inserted to my soft, warm, moist opening, slowly thrusted in and out. Then the thrusting movements increased speed, drawing it out once a while. I listened to the response as it created a rhythmic, pulsing sound from the well lubricated movements. I moved around, hoping it would reach every angle.

After that, I took it and placed it in my mouth. It thrusted in and out again, using the same movements, same techniques.

I took it out of me and it left a white, juicy substance behind. I was about to clean it up but I felt someone tapping my shoulder. 

"Tyson." It was Kai, my boyfriend. Oh no, he's going to kill me!

"Ky!" I mumbled. It's not really my fault. I mean, could you talk with frothy stuff in your mouth?

"Tyson, hurry up."

"Jug a sec okay?" I replied.

Then I accidentally let a little bit of the white liquid down my throat. Before any more of the sticky stuff down my throat, I quickly spat it out and rinsed my mouth.

He looked at me, growling. "You're using my toothbrush again!!!"

=End=

+++

Did I make you change your point of view about your toothbrush?

~

Yea, it was stupid. Told you, didn't I? Oh well, I posted for the fun of it... *sigh* Tell me what you think.

-DNA [14/07/2003]


	2. Nine minutes

Hey, this is second chapter of 'Nine inches'. I know I said it won't have a sequel or anything, but I had an idea... so hopefully, this would be the last. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, if I did, I would have made Beyblade a yaoi series! I'm totally obsessed with shounen-ai! 

Ok, Tyson and Kai are a couple and they live in a little house where the bathroom is inside the room (en suite but bigger).

+++

Kai lied there next to the still sleeping Tyson. He looked at the sweet boy intently and stroked his midnight blue hair carefully. Awhile later, he found himself staring into Tyson's cute blue eyes.

"Good morning." Tyson whispered to his boyfriend, who just sat still. He nuzzled his head on Kai's chest.

"Oh, finally awake, Ty?" Kai leaned over and kissed the other boy's cheek.

"Uh ha." He nodded and rubbed his tired eyes. He sat up from Kai's grip and headed to the bathroom to brush his teeth.

Kai followed Tyson into the bathroom so he could talk to his lover.

"Glad to see you use your own toothbrush!" Kai smirked when he saw Tyson using his own brush for a change. Kai's toothbrush was a specially made one. It was a red ordinary brush with a picture of a phoenix at the bottom, where the little hole is. He just bought Tyson a specially made one with a blue dragon on it.

"Oh well... I have to. You won't quit complaining if I don't use my own. And anyway, you bought me this one and I enjoy using it very much. It's pretty much like yours, except better!"

"Glad you liked it!" Kai smiled.

When Tyson finished brushing his teeth, he threw his blue toothbrush next to Kai's red one in the silver cup. 

The two went to their room again. They sat there for a while with Kai rubbing Tyson's thighs for a while.

Tyson sat up from the bed and took some fresh clothes from his wardrobe. "I'm going to take a quick shower." Then he disappeared into the bathroom again. 

Tyson was too excited that he forgot to lock the bathroom door. He stripped his clothes and stepped into the shower. Turning on the taps, he slowly lathered himself in his favourite soap.

Kai, on the other hand, wondered why Tyson was in such rush to go to the bathroom. 'He's weird.' He shook his head.

Two minutes later, he heard Tyson moaning and saying "Oh yes! Oh, oh, oh! Aw, baby..."

'What the hell is going on in there?' Kai wondered.

After five minutes of "Oh yes yes! YES! Aw, ohhh~", Kai couldn't help but think that Tyson is pleasuring himself. He wanted to join the fun as well. 'Ok, I'll give him two more minutes. If he doesn't stop moaning, I'm going in!'

So Kai waited for another two minutes and the moaning didn't stop yet. Kai smirked evilly as he ran to the door. He pushed the door open and his eyes widened. He didn't expect to see what he saw.

There was his Tyson, moaning and groaning, all relaxed and everything, washing his hair.

Tyson cracked opened his eyes and saw Kai staring at him.

Tyson smirked. "Want to join me Kai?"  

He held up a bottle of Herbal essences shampoo in the right hand and the conditioner in the left.

=End=

+++

Yea, hehehe. Another weird one. Hehe, hope you liked it. I like the other better though. Anyway, please review! Till then, Ja!

-DNA [02/08/2003]


	3. Nine weeks

Moshi moshi minna-san! *Pinch and punches the readers softly and dances around* Pinch and a punch on the first day of the month! ^_~

Anyway, this is third chapter of "Nine". I want to thank the people who had reviewed second chapter as well as the first. This chapter takes place after second chapter. In case you have forgotten, it takes place in the room, after Tyson came out of the shower. To the story now.

Disclaimer: Nine's mine, that all. I know that you know that I know that I would never own Beyblade and I know that you know that we all want it but you know that we would never own it unless that owner hands it to us and you and I know that that won't happen so dream on... ^_____~

+++

After Tyson and that shampoo incident, Kai decided to take a nice shower and get ready for a date with Tyson. It was a Sunday and since it was their only time off, they usually spend time with each other. Kai took his clothes and went in the shower room. He locked the door and carefully placed his clothes on the rail. 

"Oh no, I forgot my singlet." Kai sighed. "Tyson...!" He called. 

A light "yes Kai' was heard but Kai decided he could live without wearing a singlet for a day so he muttered a small "err... never mind". Tyson couldn't hear it because Kai turned the tap on before he said that. Tyson stood outside and waited patiently for Kai's request but soon heard screaming.

"Gosh, you stink!"

Tyson frowned but continued listening. _'Can't be me, can it?'_

"I hate you. I'm so sick and tired of using you. I've used you for nine weeks and still no improvement!"

_'No, it can't be! Kai can't be using me for sex!' _Tyson thought as he waited quietly for what Kai have to say.

"I can't believe I kept you. You ruin my reputation. I mean... What the hell? I'm going to dump you!"

Tyson was sobbing by now. He wondered what he did to make Kai so mad. He fell to his knees, his hands on his temples. _'Nine weeks, it's only nine weeks! You want me to improve in nine weeks? I can't believe it Kai, I gave you all my heart and you used me? How could you?'_

*BANG*

Tyson sniffed. _'It's over. Kai seemed so pissed!'_ Tyson thought that Kai was too angry so he took it out on the bottles instead. _'That's it, if it's over, then it's over!'_

A while later, Kai stepped out of the shower room fully dressed to see a puffy red-eyed Tyson standing there looking at him with nothing but hatred. Suddenly...

*SLAP*

Kai winced and placed his digits on his bruised cheek. "Ty, what's the matter?"

"I can't believe it Kai! I can't believe you're dumping me just because I'm not good in bed. I just don't believe it Kai!" Tyson started shaking his head.

Kai tried to interrupt him by reaching for his hands but was stopped by Tyson.

"Don't touch me Kai! I loved you with all my heart and all you want is sex." Tyson finished and stormed outside, to the nearest park. He didn't expect Kai to be following him because it was his idea to break up anyway.

"Tyson! Tyson!! Ty..." Kai trailed behind his beloved. Kai, being the faster runner, caught up and grabbed Tyson's wrist. "Koi, I'm not dumping you, what gave you that idea?"

Tyson, still avoiding Kai's eyes, looked to the ground. "You're... you mean, everything you said in the shower wasn't true?"

Kai was kind of confused and begin to question, "What shower? ... ... ... Oh... Tyson! I was talking to the body wash! All those hurtful things, they weren't directed to you!"

Tyson looked into Kai's soft eyes and demanded, "Explain."

"Ok. You know, nine weeks ago, I had this skin problem? I went to the chemist and asked if there was anything to fix the problem. The lady told me that the body wash will fix it. She said to use it everyday for around 3 weeks and it'll fix the problem. It's been nine weeks and there still wasn't any improvement."

"Really? You weren't saying those hurtful things to me?" Tyson pouted.

"Of course not!"

Tyson released himself from Kai's grip and brought his hands up to stroke Kai's face. "Sorry, did I hurt you?"

"Not anymore!" Kai hugged Tyson and gave him a butterfly kiss on the forehead!

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes Tyson! Come on, let's take a walk."

Tyson smiled and whacked himself mentally, _'I'm so stupid to even doubt Kai.' _While Kai was thinking _'How could I talk to a stupid body wash?'_

+++

Done! ^___^ Now, I'm going to write the fourth chappie! Please review because it makes me really happy. *Grins stupidly* ^____________________________________^ Till then…

DNA signs offline.

-DNA [01/09/2003]__


	4. Nine months

(I replaced this chapter because I made a small mistake… Hope you haven't realised yet! ^__^)

Fourth chappie: Nine months! Please enjoy and review!

DNA's Replies:

Rumi-chan - Thanks for reviewing. This is the fourth chapter, and it is dedicated to you! ^___^

blackdranzergirl - Hi and thanks for your review! I am with you, it is funny and it's also weird. ^__^

Kiina - *nods* Weird is the word. And thanks for your review.

KhaosOne - Thanks for adding me to your faves! ^___^ I love you! *looks around* not -that- way!

PinkDevil - Hey... Here's fourth chapter.

Disclaimer: Darn... doesn't own anything except this "Nine" business.

It's in Tyson's point of view---

"talking"

_thinking___

_exaggerating___

+++

Walking hand in hand, I looked thoughtfully up at Kai. _So beautiful.__ The lovely blue sky's so beautiful. The green, green grass is beautiful, the flowers are so colourful. The trees are so beautiful. _

_Kai.__ Beyond the word beautiful. Perfect._

"Kai." I started to say as a look at his face.

Kai looked down at me as we continued walking. "Hm?"

"It's such a perfect day today, ne!"

Kai nodded in agreement, "Yea" and looked up at the sky, smiling.

"Beautiful sunshine, beautiful trees---" I got cut off by Kai's beautiful words.

"Your cherub face is so beautiful blended with all that." I blushed.

Then we remained silent as we strolled in the park. Other couples were walking slowly too. A group of friends were walking abreast each other talking and giggling. A teenage girl and her friend were looking at us whispering, "They're so cute! Could they be---?" and I didn't hear the rest. Yes, Kai's cute and he's not available, thank you very much! And most important of all, Kai said he's settling this relationship.

I began to muse again. I looked around. I'm lost in my world. Then suddenly unaware of the surrounding, I started to think of my worst fear. -That- problem.

_What if it hurts? No... It will be painful. I mean, it's got to be painful, doesn't it? No, I don't think it'll be -that- painful, it's just that... it's just that I'm scared! I'm too scared to even mention what 'it' is!_

_If I want one, I would have to take time off work then. No... I don't want to take time off work. I love my job! Wait, I have to ask if Kai want it too! Can't just make the decision by myself! That's just too selfish._

I looked around was those thoughts in my mind. I don't know when to ask Kai concerning -that-! Every time I try to say so, it just... my voice just can't come out for some weird reason!

_It'll be the hardest time of my life. The hardest nine months in my life! Nine **whole** months at home..._

I inhaled some fresh air and tried to clear my head. 

First attempt: Didn't work

Second attempt: Didn't work

Third attempt: Didn't work

By fourth attempt, I was getting annoyed. Scratch that, I **am **annoyed!

"Kai..." Better make this fast. "I was wondering... if we should have a baby. Like, me, getting pregnant."

Surprisingly, Kai laughed.

"Baka, you're a guy!"

Then reality hit me.

"Oh yea."

+++

Yea, weird, ne? I know, I'm weird, that's why! I'm running out of ideas... hehehe! And yes, being pregnant lasts for 9 months, ironically!

Anyway, please review. And give suggestions! Thanks for you lovely people's time! 

Ja~

-DNA [14/09/2003]


	5. Nine hours

Hi everybody, "Nine" is back! Can't believe it… it's been ten years since I've written a "Nine" series.

Struck to me suddenly as an idea, I decided to write it. I thought of this before I went to bed… Please read to see what came out of it, and just like any other "Nine" stories, it's weird. *Chuckles* Anyhow, please check it out, and I hope you'll all review afterwards.

**Thanks**: To all the reviewers that have supported this story! I won't be replying any reviews, sorry… I hardly have time to write a story (And I should be updating "Tyson's story"!)

**Dedication:** To Bloody Mary… for being such a great friend and co-writing pal. And to Natsu-chan… for you on your birthday (sorry, kind of late to say that ^^;)

**Disclaimers: **Normal conditions apply. "Nine"… Property of DNA (RNA and DAA, my two Yamis)… Beyblade, we all want we don't. Written by DNA.

+++

**Nine hours**

+++

"Tyson..." Kai said suddenly while staring at an empty packet.

"Hm?"

"Say... do you remember the very first time we did it?"

*Both minds drifts into a flashback*

"Tyson, wash your hands first, geeze." Kai said as he took off his shirt.

"'Kay Kai, I will..." He did as he was told, sighing glumly.

"Done?" His partner asked him. "Now, make sure we wear some protective gear, alright? And you too, you have to wear them too, just to be safe." Kai instructed and they slipped on their protection, feeling a tinge excited, especially Tyson.

"Yes Kai... there. So, how do you we start, Mister-experienced-one?" Tyson said enthusiastically, stressing the 'Mister-experienced-one' with sarcasm.

Kai simply ignored him, and resumed back to the instructions he was setting for Tyson, "Umm... get that tube over there."

"Uh ha... do we rub this oily stuff on or something?"

"Here, I'll do it for you. I need this stuff on mine was well." Kai took the cool sticky substance and rubbed a bit on.

The sarcastic atmosphere turned into a romantic one when Kai started to kiss Tyson on the lip. Tyson looked a bit ticked off, though liking the affection Kai was giving him. The smaller boy pushed the other boy off and said impatiently, "Kai! Are we going to do it or not?"

The slate haired boy smirked; he noticed that Tyson liked the affection, but was desperate to get started. "Hold on a second. Gee, aren't you an impatient one? Just spread a bit more on... there. Now, hold it... like this," Kai demonstrated, "Come on, give it a try..."

Tyson took hold of it shyly and blushed.

"Now, give it a tight but gentle squeeze." Kai said, and Tyson obliged, squeezing it gently and he giggled at the limp and squishy feeling. "Mmm... very good Tyson. Is this really your first time?"

"Sure. Is it really that good?" He inquired, his bright smile getting brighter.

"Very good, Ty. Just watching you make me want to do it as well. Oh well... anyway, after that tight squeeze, rub it between your fingers... work that magic baby, rub it 'til it goes a bit hard."

"Like this?" Tyson asked as his member [1] stood erect.

Instead of answering, Kai laughed a bit. "Yours is too small. Look at mine, it's the perfect size. From the look on your face, I know you like mine better."

"Hey! Size doesn't matter!"

Kai chuckled lightly and said, "Yes, it does. It even tastes better if it's the right size. You can consider yourself lucky to be the only one to taste mine!"

"Mine doesn't look too bad, doesn't it?" Tyson said in hesitation.

"I wouldn't care ---" he gave the other boy a butterfly kiss, and continued, "--- how yours taste."

"Awe, Kai!"

Getting back into the serious mood, Kai asked, "So, how's it going? Do you enjoy it?"

"This is fun! Wait... I... I think I'm ready."

"Yes... I see; it is ready." Kai turned around, his back facing his partner. He bent a bit, sticking his bottom out. "Now, place it here," he pointed, "and just stick it in."

"But... don't we need to prepare?"

"Tyson, we've already prepared. Anyhow, we've got no time; we still need to go out after this. Just shove it through. Or do you want me to do it?"

"Umm... Ok, well, come here." He and his partner exchanged positions.

"Ok... go." Tyson reassured.

*A sharp scream was heard*

"Owww!" Tyson whined as he turned his face to look at his partner.

***

After a very long while, Tyson looked up at his lover and smiled. "I'm so tired. How many times have we tried?"

"I don't know... too many times?"

"We've been doing this for nine hours already and I'm sore from all the rubbing."

"It is okay, Tyson, we'll try again someday..."

"Who knew it would be this hard?!" Tyson pouted as he licked that excess grease off his finger.

"For you it is," Kai teased, "Come one, we're all dirty. Let's have a shower... together."

"Ok." Tyson agreed and took Kai's extended hand. The couple went to the bathroom.

*End flashback*

"So... Want to do it again, Ty?" Kai asked mischievously whilst wearing a smirk on his handsome face.

"What?" Tyson said with disbelief.

Kai only grinned wider. "Well, we did have fun last time."

"I got burnt several times!"

"Come on..."

"And we didn't end up going on our date!"

Kai frowned. "Come on... baking cookies aren't too bad!"

+++ 

Yea… How was it? *wink wink* Please review, minna-san! Smile and be happy! ^_^

-DNA [07/03/2004]


End file.
